


Not You

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tells Lana the REAL reason he saved the Talon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

## Not You

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Summary: This is my version of SlutLana with Lex at the Talon. He tells her the REAL reason he redid the TALON and Clark overhears. 

Rating: NC17. 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. 

* * *

Lex licked the whipped cream off his lips then laughed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or seeing, for that matter. Lana Lang dressed up like the town Lolita. She didn't have the body for it. It was amusing rather than arousing and Lex wondered if Clark had seen her this way. Poor Clark. If Lana had come on to him, the poor kid would be ready to short circuit. And even if she had, Lex knew Clark wouldn't take advantage of it. But what amused Lex most of all was Lana's belief that he wanted her. Must want her because he had saved the Talon for her. Silly chit. "I didn't save the Talon for you, Lana," Lex stated. 

Lana fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "Of course you did, Lex," she purred. "What other reason could there be?" 

"Clark." There, he'd said it. 

"Clark?" Lana echoed. 

Lex nodded. "That's right. Clark. Remember how I was blowing you off about your idea, up until the point that you mentioned it was actually Clark's idea? That's when I decided to do it. For Clark. Because he wanted it for you." 

Lana frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Why would you do something like this for Clark?" 

"Let me simplify this for you, Lana," Lex drawled. "If Clark were here right now, dressed in black leather and a tank top, licking whipped cream off his fingers... I'd have him naked and bent over the counter, fucking him till he screamed my name. Does that clue you in?" A part of Lex couldn't believe he had just confessed his lust for Clark, but Lana Lang needed to hear it. The twiggy little twit was so damn full of herself that Lex couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get a clue. Only Clark Kent wanted her. Only Clark was blind to her faults. As for the rest of Smallville, Lex could name dozens of people, male and female, who lusted after the gorgeous farmboy. Including himself there was Chloe, Pete, and the two waitresses they had just hired at the Talon. Several of the Jock Boys from Smallville High, including Whitney. And that was just the short list. 

"You... you have the hots for Clark?" Lana whispered, disbelief in her tone. 

Lex nodded. "Big time," he confirmed. 

Lana was stunned. "But... he's... a guy." 

"A big, beautiful, fuckable guy," Lex conceded. 

"He doesn't want you!" Lana spat. "He wants me. He kissed me... at the pool. I stripped for him." 

Lex smiled. "Did he fuck you?" 

Lana bit her lip. "Um... no. Not yet. But he will." 

"He'd break you," Lex drawled. "You are insubstantial in every way, shape and form, Lana. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Even your personality is insubstantial." 

"Bastard!" Lana hissed, hand raising to strike Lex. He grabbed her wrist then they both jumped when they heard a noise. A door closing. Both looked. No one was there. 

Lex shoved Lana away from him. "Go home, little girl. Put your fairy princess costume back on and chant about your smushed parents. Oh... and in case you don't get my point... you're fired." 

Lana glared at Lex. "You can't do that!" she hissed. 

"I just did," Lex purred, then he pushed her out the door. 

* * *

Lex remained at the Talon after kicking Lana out. Since it was deserted it was a good place to get some work done. He was deep in reports when he heard the door open. Rose from his chair but sat back down at the sight that appeared before him. Clark Kent. Dressed in black jeans and a white tank top with his dark hair all wild and tousled. "Uh... Clark," Lex stuttered. "What... uh... what are you doing here?" Meant to add, _Dressed like that_. Not that Lex was complaining. 

Clark smiled. "I came to see you," he said softly, then he moved to the counter and picked up the can of whipped cream. Sprayed some on his fingers then, slowly, sucked one finger into his mouth, his eyes locked on Lex's face. 

"Fuck!" Lex hissed as he went instantly hard. Realized something. "You heard what I said to Lana earlier." Statement of fact, not a question. 

"Yeah," Clark confessed, blushing slightly. "I didn't have leather pants so you'll have to settle for black jeans." 

Lex gave Clark a slow once over. The boy had legs that went on forever and the fitted jeans outlined them perfectly. Showcased the tight butt as well and Lex vowed to burn all of Clark's baggy jeans. The tank top was small, riding up a bit at the hem, revealing Clark's six pack abs, inviting Lex to lick the tawny expanse of smooth skin revealed. And Clark's chest and shoulders and arms were a sculptor's dream. Lex lifted his eyes to Clark's face and saw desire smoldering in the beautiful eyes. Watched Clark suckle another finger and leaped from his chair to grab Clark's wrist, transferring the finger to his mouth. Lex used his free hand to grope Clark and was pleased to note how hard the boy was. 

"You want me to fuck you," Lex whispered. 

"I... I think so," Clark replied. "I kissed Lana. She stripped for me like she said. I wanted her, but not as much as I thought I did. She seems like such a... child." 

"You're a child, Clark," Lex reminded his friend. 

Clark chuckled. "Do I look like one?" he countered, teasingly. "Please... Lex." He begged, unable to say out loud what he wanted. 

Lex got the message. He reached for the button on Clark's jeans and soon freed the boy's cock. Wasted no time but fell to his knees and worshipped the turgid flesh. Didn't take long for Clark to cum. Lex swallowed some but saved most of it. "Jeans off!" Lex ordered, rising to his feet. Almost came in his own pants as Clark toed off boots then shucked the denim. Mostly naked Clark was Lex's wet dream come true. He looked his fill for a moment then turned Clark around and bent him over the counter. "God... you're gorgeous," Lex purred as he slid one finger inside the boy. Curled his fingers in Clark's thick locks enjoyed the silky feel of them against his skin as he stretched Clark open for him. Lex nipped at Clark's back and shoulders and the nape of his neck as he worked him, and brushed a knuckle over the hot spot and felt Clark jerk. The boy's moan nearly brought Lex over the edge. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Then he was inside Clark. 

All the way in and it was better than his dreams. 

"Lex... Lex...," Clark moaned. He felt too full and it was amazing. Lex was inside him. Fucking him. Stroking him. Felt like Lex had twenty hands. Hot lips on his skin, hot flesh thrusting deep inside him. They moved as one and then Clark felt Lex's fingers on him again and he was hard and aching and all too soon they came and it was over. Yet it had only just begun. 

"Clark... you're incredible," Lex moaned against the boy's nape as he melted against him. Spent. But not yet finished with the beautiful boy. 

Clark wriggled so that Lex slid out of him then turned around so that he could undress his friend. Felt his hands slapped away. "Please...," Clark begged. 

Lex smiled at his young friend. No... lover. "It's not your turn yet," he stated, then he moved to grab the can of whipped cream. "On the floor," Lex commanded, and he watched Clark stretch out before him. Lex knelt beside him and ripped open Clark's tank top, tossing the scraps aside. Then he took the whipped cream and sprayed it on the perfection before him. "I'm going to lick every inch of you, Clark," Lex purred. "And then I'm going to start over again. Then... maybe... it'll be your turn." 

"Lex...," Clark began, only be silenced by a mouthful of whipped cream, followed by Lex's tongue. 

**THE END**


End file.
